Aunt Emmeryn
by Scuttlest
Summary: Lucina didn't think she'd ever get to talk with her other aunt, and yet here she was, right in front of the young princess. And Lucina didn't know the first thing to say. Spotpass chapter spoilers. FE13.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Lucina had resigned herself to the fact that she would never get to speak with her other aunt. She averted Emmeryn's assassination, but left afterwards for fear of changing the timeline more then was prudent. Though, in the end, she only delayed Emmeryn's death rather then prevent it as she wished. Rather then be stabbed with an assassin's poisoned knife, Emmeryn chose to jump off a cliff to her death in noble sacrifice.

Or, they had all presumed that Emmeryn had died. In truth she had gotten away, or more likely she had been spirited away by a sympathetic Plegian soldier. Regardless, Ylisse's army had found her just a few days ago, alive and well on an isolated island off the coast of the Valm continent.

She was alive, but now had trouble speaking and couldn't remember her past. She now traveled with Ylisse's army, not realizing she had rejoined her kin. Lucina found herself sitting with her aunt in one of the tents. It was odd for Lucina, to be in the presence of someone she was related to but never met, as the Emmeryn of her time was dead before she was born.

She enjoyed this chance for a reunion, just like when she revealed her true name to Chrom. She had no idea what to say in this instance, but perhaps that was for the better. For this moment she uttered no words, and just enjoying the company of lost family. She only knew Emmeryn through the stories she heard as a child, when the Chrom she first knew was still alive. Lucina's father wanted to adopt Emmeryn's dream of peace, though he claimed to lack Emmeryn's patience and willingness to forgive. Emmeryn could respond to death threats and violent anger with sensibility and warmth, and walked into obvious traps in the spirit of goodwill.

It was an attitude that could quickly get a person killed. Yet Lucina, much like her father, couldn't speak ill of Emmeryn and how she frequently put herself at risk for the sake of peace. She would call for peace even when others were convinced of the certainty of war.

The former Exalt loathed war. She didn't want to see soldiers with families waiting for their safe return to be sent to die. She pitied enemy soldiers as well, for although wartime tempted one to vilify your enemies, Emmeryn knew that even the members of the enemy army had loved ones.

That point of view was almost completely foreign to Lucina. She had fought a losing war in the future against an army that had no loved ones, no morals, and no conscious. There was no reason to think well of walking corpses, or pity them, it had always been a kill or be killed scenario. Lucina wondered what Emmeryn would have thought of the Risen. Soulless abominations to be destroyed with extreme prejudice, or tragic monsters to be mercy killed?

Emmeryn, as she sat across from Lucina, tilted her head. Lucina had been more then happy to enjoy the silent company, but now Emmeryn chose to speak. "Why… are you staying… here?"

Lucina had no simple way to answer that question. Telling the truth probably wasn't an option, Emmeryn would just become confused if Lucina said that she was Emmeryn's niece who had traveled back from the future to save the world.

"To protect you, milady. You're very important to fath- to prince Chrom." It was a completely truthful statement, though also side-stepping the actual answer. "You are Chrom's inspiration. He would be devastated if he lost you a second time, as would everyone in this army."

"Second… time?"

Lucina reminded herself that Emmeryn had no memories of her past life as Ylisse's exalt. This wasn't the first time Emmeryn had grown confused when someone alluded to what everyone believed had been her death. Attempts to explain to Emmeryn about her past life only exhausted her and made her more confused.

"F-forget I spoke." Lucina said, in the hopes of not upsetting Emmeryn. "I'm fond of your company, and I have no duties to see to right now. I would enjoy continuing to sit with you, but if my presence bothers you, I'll leave."

Emmeryn smiled, then shook her head. "Please, stay."

Lucina breathed easily, feeling a smile coming onto her face as well. She wondered if she should try to introduce her cousin, Owain, to Emmeryn. The thought was dismissed almost immediately. Owain's… unique, behavior would likely only upset Emmeryn. So instead Lucina just continued to sit with her aunt.

"You look… like Chrom." Emmeryn said after an extended moment of silence.

"That's… um-" There was no simple way to explain that. Lucina was Chrom's daughter, and so obviously would take a few physical attributes from the man. Her face, though obviously more feminine, greatly resembled Chrom's, and she inherited her father's hair and eye color. " That must be coincidence, Lady Emmeryn. I'm just a Ylissean woman fighting in this army."

Emmeryn stood up and approached the girl across from her. Lucina felt suddenly nervous as Emmeryn looked at her, wondering if her aunt was more perceptive then she was giving her credit for. Slowly, Emmeryn brought a hand up to touch the Brand on her forehead. She looked at Lucina again, and it suddenly dawned on Lucina that Emmeryn was looking at the brand in her eye.

"The same… mark, that Chrom… and I… have." Emmeryn spoke slowly, as though she didn't even understand what she was saying. "Are we… family?"

Lucina mentally admonished herself for underestimating Emmeryn. The average person she talked to didn't even notice the brand when face to face, Emmeryn had apparently seen something in Lucina's eye from a fair distance.

And now she was probably waiting for Lucina to answer her question. In light of Emmeryn's perception, Lucina let slip the truthful answer. "Emmeryn, I… I'm your niece, Lucina."

Emmeryn tilted her head. Lucina wondered if Emmeryn could remember what a niece was. She gave no indication that the word was foreign to her, and slowly put a hand on Lucina's cheek.

Lucina felt as though her body was weak, just like when she finally revealed herself to Chrom. She felt herself tremble…

"Don't… cry." Emmeryn said softly before anything could dare to seep from Lucina's eyes. The words made Lucina fall back to her childhood. Chrom always used those words on her when she was sad, and now she heard them from the first person to use the words.

"E… Aunt Emmeryn…" Lucina raised hands that were starting to shake and embraced her aunt. "I… I've wanted to meet you for so long. I wanted to meet the woman that father was trying to emulate, I-"

She wasn't sure if Emmeryn really understood, but she accepted Lucina's embrace. Forgetting her past hadn't changed her caring heart, and she allowed Lucina to have her emotional outburst.

"A…Aunt…" Lucina had been trying to keep her emotions in check when she was with Emmeryn, but the bottle had ruptured. She started to think that she understood why Chrom didn't think he was Emmeryn's equal. As she slowly released Emmeryn, she felt the urge to keep Emmeryn safe. Her aunt, the woman who seemed like such a role model even when she couldn't remember who she was or what she believed in, even when just talking was a challenge for her.

"I don't let anyone hurt you, Aunt Emmeryn. Even if Grima himself tries to take you. I will protect you. I want to talk to you more."

* * *

**This story mostly came about due to a small irritation of mine over the fact that the Spotpass characters can only support with the Avatar. (Well, and a Morgan, but that's beside the point.) To use Emmeryn as an example, she should have also been able to support Chrom and Lissa, obviously. Her niece and nephew, Lucina and Owain should have been there as well. Maybe her other potential nephews and nieces as well, like Brady or the Morgans, but I'm personally on the fence on that one.**

**Though I've no issue with the fact that the Avatar is the only person who can S rank with them.**

**Anyway, please review.**


End file.
